dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are not yet totally comprehensive. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Deep in the Wilds progress During the extended four-person dialogue initiated by Flemeth, she will suggest that you take Morrigan with you. At this point in the conversation the following dialogue options are available: *I think that's an excellent idea. **''(any option)'' ***She won't come to harm with us. ****No, I prefer you speak your mind. ***We don't need her help. Idle Conversation I'd like to ask you something. How did you become a shapechanger? *Your mother has been doing this for a long time, then? *That does sound like something you’d do. *But it’s just a legend, right? **Can you change into other human forms, as well? (repeat branch) **Can anyone become a shapechanger? (repeat branch) **Do you spend a lot of time as an animal? (return) ***And what do other animals think of you when you’re changed? (repeat previous branch) **''(non-Dalish only)'' I’ve never heard of magic like that before. ***By “practitioners” you mean apostates, don’t you? (repeat previous) ***The Chantry simply seeks to protect us from danger. (repeat previous) ***Isn’t that sort of magic open to abuse? (repeat previous) ***That’s good. Such traditions need to be preserved. (gets additional response for Mage Warden. Either way, repeat previous) ****"Maybe a little." ****"Yes, very much so." ****"No, not really." ****"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." **''(Dalish only)'' There have been Dalish keepers that use similar magic. ***We don't know much about our origins, I'm afraid. (repeat previous) ***I doubt they'd be willing to tell you much. (repeat previous) ***That would be intriguing, wouldn't it? (repeat previous) **No, nothing specific. (end) **''(after one of the above)'' That’s all I wanted to ask. ***I think your abilities sound quite useful. ***It does seem a little… revolting. ***''(Male only)'' Maybe tied to a flagpole and tickled. ***That would just make you angry, I think. ***At the very least. Can you teach others to become shapechangers? (After "How did you become a shapechanger?" is completed) If less than or equal to , she will teach you / unlock the shapeshifter specialization, even when Hostile (untested below ) (Mage only): *Possibly. *Yes, I am considering it. *Do you see any other mages about? she will still teach you With Approval too high (greater than ) *Perhaps you had better find the desire, then. *I should have known you’d be a selfish bitch. *And why not? *As you wish. (Mage only): *Possibly. *Yes, I am considering it. *Do you see any other mages about? *I was thinking of Wynne, actually. (Wynne in camp/party only) Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds? #'Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information, do I?' #*''Male:'' You can probe me anytime. ''(to 2) '' #*Female:' You could if you wanted to. '(to 2)' #*I’m curious, what’s wrong with that? '(to 2)' #*Fine, I will leave you be. #**Just answer the damned question, then! '(to 2)' #**We don’t need to be strangers, do we? '(to 2)' #**It’s my favorite way of annoying you. #***I could give it a whirl. '(to 2)' #***How about I use a large club, instead? '(to 2)' #***I’m sorry. I’d just like to know you better. '(to 2)' #*It’s my favorite way of annoying you. #**I could give it a whirl. '(to 2)' #**How about I use a large club, instead? '(to 2)' #**I’m sorry. I’d just like to know you better. '(to 2)' #'In time, I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long. Brief forays into a civilized wilderness.' #*And you remained unnoticed? #*But you kept going back to the Wilds? #*I have a hard time picturing that. #**You must have looked quite the fool. #**Very daring. That sounds like you. #**I can just imagine. #**Were you hurt? #***That was quick thinking. #***What happened to the poor man? #***I’m supposed to be surprised you’re a good liar? #****(Human)'' It’s not “human” society. You’re in Ferelden. #****''(non-Human)'' I have no idea. I'm not human. #****Touching? Like a handshake? #****Were you upset by all the bad touching? #*****Yet here you are. (end) #*****You can go back, if you like. (end) #*****I guess the joke’s on you, then. (end) #*****Well, I’m glad it worked out this way, at least. (end) Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry? (Male Warden gets one extra exchange): #''(Chuckles)'' You are very cute to ask so many questions. #*I’m glad you think so. #*And you are cute when you’re evasive. #*You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. #*Just answer. Or don’t. (begins here if Warden is female): #*Fun? You found it fun? #*You really had no trouble with them? #*I feel sorry for the templars. #**Flemeth used you as bait? #**Did you actually kill them all? #**Surely more would have followed. #***Don’t you regret hurting any of those men at all? (to 2) #***What exactly is an apostate? (to 3) #***Do you still think that was fun? (to 2) #***They got what they deserved. (to 3) #'If the Wilds have taught me anything, 'tis this: first you must survive. Do you disagree?' #*Absolutely. There are worse things than death. (end) #*That’s a pathetic justification. (end) #*You’re probably right. (end) #*I have no opinion on the matter. (end) #'It may even be true. Still, those of us who prefer freedom see no reason to submit.' #*Meaning what? “We’ll fight you to the end?” (end) #*Have you no responsibility to those around you? (end) #*If I were a mage, I might think the same. (end) #*The Circle is not quite what you picture. (Mage only) (end) #*I agree completely. (end) #*If you say so. (end) Is Flemeth really what she seems to be? (note: dialog will vary slightly for non-human Wardens) 'progress'' #(Chuckles) Well that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be?' #*An old woman. #*A powerful maleficar. #*A nutty old bat. #*Human? #**I didn’t even know there was such a thing. #**I’ve heard a little of it. #**I’m more interested in the truth. #**Spare me the bedtime stories. #***That sounds interesting. '(to 2)' #***All right, but make it quick. '(to 2)' #***And the point would be? #****Very well. Tell me your story. '(to 2)' #****No thanks. '(end)' #'As the tale is sung by the bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful. A fair lass in a land of barbarian men, the desire of any who saw her.' #*Just how long ago is this? #*Yes, I’ve heard this part. #*Not true, then? #**He sold his wife to another man? #**Flemeth must have been angry. #**Seems like a fair deal. #***She spoke to spirits? Or demons? #***But wasn’t she now married to a wealthier man? #***So she truly loved Osen, then? #****Of course Flemeth would say that. #****Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her? #****Cormac is a revered hero, I understand. ''(Elf/Dwarf: Even my people have heard of Cormac.)'' #*****Do you believe her version? ''(return) #*****How is it that Flemeth has survived for so long? (return) #*****The legend tells of Flemeth having many daughters? #******Why would she refuse to speak of them? (repeat previous) #*****Aren’t abominations usually insane horrors? (return) #*****An interesting story. Thank you. #*****That all sounds like hogwash. #******''(Human Noble)'' My mother died. Recently, in fact. (end) #******''(City Elf)'' My mother died when I was born. (end) #******''(Dwarf Commoner)'' My mother is a useless drunk, if you must know. (end) #******''(Dalish/Dwarf Noble)'' My mother died a long time ago. (end) #******There is nothing really to say about her. (end) #******I love her. What else do you want to know? (end) #******Keep your curiosity to yourself. (end) Tell me… are you really Flemeth’s daughter? (becomes available after "Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?" has been asked and approval rating is at least +26(warm)) *She was not always as old as she is now, was she? *Could she have stolen you as a child? *Can an abomination even reproduce? **She doesn’t seem very "motherly." **Does that mean you love her? **What if you have real family out there? **A cozy family of abominations and apostates. Sounds lovely. ***I suppose that’s true. ***Is there no place for nurturing and love? ***Now I see where you get it from. ****If you’d like to think so. ****Of course. ****Not really. *****''Romance active:'' ******Love? No I certainly don’t want that from you. ******You’re right. Love is so unnecessary. ******And what if I did want that? ******Why limit yourself? *****''Romance inactive:'' ******I do, in fact, believe otherwise. ******No, you’re quite right. ******That sounds very cynical. ******I’m not sure what I believe. ''With Dog, in Camp'' Morrigan: "A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables." #He ruined them? Does this mean you have to go without? (only available with high approval rating) #It's the thought that counts. He means well. #Can't be stinkier than what normally goes into them. #I think he thinks you need more meat on your bones. #Why doesn't he share his food with me? ##Don't do it again. You're a wardog, not a nursemaid. ##You heard the lady. ###I think you hurt his feelings. ###You're a mean lady. ###That dog is too smart for his own good. ##It was a gift. You can't just throw it away like that. Morrigan: "Do you realize you have been smiling for hours, now?" (requires Morrigan 90+ (Friendly) and Romantic Approval 90+ with either Leliana or Zevran or Love status with Alistair) progress *'(any option)' **That's none of your business, Morrigan. **We get along just fine, thank you. **Oh, you have no idea. **I happen to love him/her, you know. **Why? Are you jealous? **''(Alistair)He's an idiot. But he's my idiot. (negated with high enough persuasion) **(Zevran)He is rather charming, isn't he? So life in the Wilds must have been very lonely. ''(available at +19. Oddly, this appears as a "top level" choice when you hit a certain approval level, so it's an additional indicator of such.) *And did they speak back? *And that seemed normal to you? *But you eventually left? *That sounds wonderful. **So you were a thief? **I can’t imagine Flemeth was pleased. **What happened then? ***But you were just a child. ***I have a hard time picturing you heartbroken. ***Flemeth was right, no doubt. ****I feel sorry for you. ****But you don’t need to live that way any longer. ****They made you stronger, didn’t they? ****Those are harsh lessons to teach a child. I'd like to discuss something personal. Why are you still here? *Yes, I want you to go. **You're of no use to me now. (end)'' ' **I'm fine with that. I want you gone. '(end) ' **Perhaps not, then. '''(end) *No, I don't want you to leave. (end) *I thought we were friends? (end) *Do you want to leave? (end) You are a heartless shrew, you know that? Romance active: #No. I just wanted to say that. #Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. #Sounds good to me. (Neutral), Romance inactive: #Yes, actually, I want you to go. ##You're of no use to me now. ##I'm fine with that. I want you gone. ##Perhaps not, then. #What I want is for you to not be a bitch. #''(Sigh)'' No, of course not. #I actually meant it as a compliment. (Warm), Romance inactive: #No, that’s about it. #I’d actually prefer it if you changed. #Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. Personal Quest Talk to Morrigan after/while visiting the Circle Tower; the conversation will begin automatically if Morrigan is in the party on your first visit. (It sometimes helps to have had the conversation beginning with "Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?", but if your approval is high enough it is not required) Morrigan: "I have a thought" #Just the one? #Oh? What's on your mind? ##What makes you think the mages still have this book? ##What do you want with this Grimoire, exactly? ###Useful in what way? ####How do I know it is not dangerous? ##Why didn't you mention this earlier? ##And? What's in it for me? ( if Male) ##Very well. If we go back to the tower, I'll look for it. (or "Very well. I'll keep an eye out for it.") (end) ##We don't have time for scavenger hunts. (end) #Can it wait? I have something to ask. ##Fine, fine. What is this thought of yours? ##I'll ask you about it later, all right? (end) ##Don't be so damned defensive! (end) ##Good, because I hate being bored. (end) Morrigan: "How fortunate that you have found it!" The gift produces # You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome immediately. #* You're welcome. (end) #* What do you hope to find within it? (end) #* (Male only) What? Don't I even get a kiss? (if in Romance, , else, to 2) #* Are you planning to return it to your mother? (end) # ' ''(Chuckles) Oh, I don't know. That sounds like a steep reward to ask for.' #* I was only Joking. #* I think I deserve it. ' ' '(kissing cutscene)' #* Have it your way, then. Flemeth's Real Grimoire After giving Morrigan the Black Grimoire, she will start a conversation the next time you enter camp: Morrigan: '"I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I have found?"' #If you must. #Can we discuss it another time? #What did you find? ##So it was for nothing? ##Yet you look disturbed. ##Disappointed, then? ###A spell of immortality? ###That should prove useful, no? ###Let me guess. She drinks blood? Eats children? ####Are you certain about this? ''(return, without phrase) ####So is Flemeth immortal or not? (return, without phrase) #####Can this body be anyone? Or must it be a daughter? ######You really had no idea? (repeat previous) ######You and Flemeth were hardly friendly. (repeat previous) ######No one thinks the worst of their own mother. (repeat previous) ######I would feel the same. What an awful thought. (repeat previous) ####I'm not sure I understand what you mean. (return) ####So why would she risk sending you with me? (return) #####So if you died she would have another daughter? ####So what do you intend to do about it? ####And you had no idea? I'm so sorry. ####''(after asking any of the above)And? What does this have to do with me? #####Perhaps you should talk to her about it, first? ''(return) #####Kill Flemeth? Isn't that a little extreme? (return) #####Why do you need my help? (repeat) #####Can this not wait until another time? (repeat) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. #####Forget it. I'm not going to help you kill your mother. (return, without phrase) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. #####Very well. I'll help you, if I can. ######Do I have a time limit on this? (return) ######Are you serious? Kill Flemeth, a Witch of the Wilds? (return) ######It sounds like you just want someone to do your dirty work. (return) ######I'll see what I can do. (end) Once you have agreed to the quest, another conversation becomes available in which you may discuss it with her. This must be done before actually completing the quest. *I'd like to ask you something. **Do you really want your mother dead? ***But what if this is a misunderstanding? (return) ***There must be some other way to stop this. ****Run. (return) ****A spell to protect yourself? (return) ****Find help. (return) ****No, not really. (previous) ****''(after any of the above)'' Then I don't know. (previous) ****''(after any of the above)'' You've already made up your mind. (previous) ***And what would you do if I didn't help you? ****No, I don't want that. (previous) ****A little begging can't hurt. *****Well, if you're going to beg... (previous) *****I was only joking. You don't need to get angry. (previous) *****Very well. I will help you. (previous) *****No. I've decided not to. (end) ****Don't be an idiot. (previous) ***This is rather cold and heartless. (return) ***I agree with you. This is necessary. (end) ***If you say so. ****I will deal with Flemeth, as I said I would. (end) ****No. I can't do this. (end) ****I've changed my mind. (end) ****I'll do my best. (end) '(in Camp) After Flemeth is Dealt With' You get this dialogue option only if you kill Flemeth. *I'd like to ask you something. **So Flemeth is dead. What now? ***I was thinking more what now between us? // You know you can always rely on me, right? (romance uninitiated/female warden) ? Female Warden (xbox360) ***I will always protect you, Morrigan. ***And you'll think a way to thank me? ***I was hoping you'd say that. ***Good. I'm glad you're safe. Morrigan: "'Tis a curious thing. I do not know how else to describe it." Female or Romance-inactive Male, Approval 75+, Personal Quest complete *What? Is something wrong? *You look confused. **Why would I do that? ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (end) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) **Believe me, I was tempted. ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (end) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) **''(non-Mage)'' I needed a mage. / (Mage) "And lose all your talents and secrets?" ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (end) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (end) ****I would certainly hope so. (end) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (end) *Oh? Did you have your first feeling? *Is this really important? **Thinking about what? added to options above **That's not like you. added to options above **Then can we discuss it later? (end) Male version gives opportunity to initiate Romance: she will ask you about the possibility of "more" between you; you'll have 3 response options: one to say no and lose Approval; one to say yes ("Yes, I had a thought about it"), which initiates Romance; and one 'evasion' ("Maybe, if the circumstances were right") that she interprets as "there is someone else" - no approval change. If the male Warden is currently involved in a romance with either Leliana or Zevran, there will be a 4th option "I am involved with someone else" - this gives no approval change. 'progress'' *Note: For PC V1.5, there doesn't seem to be a way to achieve more than +4 approval. Going through all the dialogue options (even through various combinations) will not yield anything beyond +4 approval. Ruined Temple, Caverns ''unfinished'' '''If the Warden sides with Kolgrim: * or If the Warden fights Kolgrim: * Morrigan disapproves **Morrigan's negative reaction can be avoided by picking a fight with Kolgrim early on in the dialogue, without asking about his offer; alternatively, if the dialogue leads her to express her opinion, a successful Persuasion check may reduce the loss of approval to 0 if started within the first two dialogues). Golden Mirror Giving Morrigan this mirror adds and starts a dialogue: *Don't be ridiculous. It's a gift, Morrigan. *(Male only) It's simply a present. For a beautiful woman. *You could be a little nicer, I suppose. ~(Unknown effect - snarky banter initiations stop - needs confirmation, may just be due to banters already been played out; possible change to remarks to your commands at lower approval ratings})~ *You could repay me for it. ''Romance Active'' So what do I have to do to get on your good side? (Branch of "I'd like to discuss something personal.") Approval less than : *I’d settle for a smile, actually. *Power beyond my wildest dreams? *Do I really have to spell it out? **I am brilliant and amazing. (end) **You are brilliant and amazing. (end) **Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (end)'' **Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? ***I want you. It’s as simple as that. ***Forget it, then. I dislike games. ***I just want us to get along, that’s all. *If you’re going to play games, forget it. '(end) unavailable at , after "Is Flemeth really..." conversation ( total) and "You can probe me anytime." selected under "Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?" ( total) to initiate Romance. at (Neutral), after "Is Flemeth really..." conversation ( total) and "Maybe tied to a flagpole and tickled." selected under "How did you become a shapechanger?" ( total) to initiate Romance. , after "Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?" and "You can probe me anytime." to initiate Romance. NOTE: Disposition was blank after , that is, it gave no indication as to Neutral or Interested. However, after having above dialog, it indicated "Interested". Confirmed (PC v1.1)}} Approval : #'You are already on my good side, such as it is. Or do you seek something else? Something more… intimate?' #*I don’t know. Maybe I do. (to 3) #*I think I’m ready to move forward, yes. (to 3) #*No, I'd rather stay friends. (end) #*'This' is your good side? (to 2) #'I could be far worse, if it became necessary. Be thankful it is not.... not yet, anyhow.' #*I'm sorry. I'm glad to be your friend. (end) #*If this is friendship, who needs enemies? (end) #*I'd settle for some sex, if that's the case. (to 3) #*But I want better. How do we move forward? (to 3) #'Perhaps you would be willing to pay a compliment. Is that too much, hm?' #*I am brilliant and amazing. (end) #*You are brilliant and amazing. (end) #*Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (end)'' ' #*Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? #**I want you. It’s as simple as that. '''(end) #**Forget it, then. I dislike games. (end) #**I just want us to get along, that’s all. (end) First Kiss (Added to "something personal" options as long as Romance is active) *''her'' **Humor me. ***Only if we do it wrong. ***Do you object? ***Fine. I’ll leave you be. **''(after tent cutscene)'' It’s not as if we haven’t done far more. **Do you object? **Fine. I’ll leave you be. "Witch Gone Wild" (Camp only: Warden-initiated, forced-topic conversation once Romance is active and Approval exceeds 50) #'Tis cold in my tent, all alone. #*And? What do you want me to do about it? #**Let’s see this tent of yours, then. #***I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #***Nothing tawdry, I hope. (end) #***I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #**Really? I think you’ll find me quite cold. (end)'' ' #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. '''(to 2) #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #*Then get a thicker blanket. #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**You must be joking. #***Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #***This isn’t the time. (end) #***Yes, it really must. (end)'' ''' #***(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. ''(end)'' '' #***I suppose not... (to 3) #**Not interested. (end)'' ' #**Oh? Well why didn’t you say so? '''(to 3) #*Well we can’t have that. #**I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #**Nothing tawdry, I hope. (end) #**I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #*You must be joking. #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**This isn’t the time. (end) #**Yes, it really must. (end)'' ''' #**(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. ''(end)'' ' #**I suppose not... '(to 3)' #'Tsk. Come now, my Grey Warden. Must it be so complicated? is there any reason not to?' #*I suppose not... '(to 3)' #*We’re not exactly alone... '(end)' #*(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. (end)'' ' #*I don’t like you much? '(end) ' #*No. You’re absolutely right. '''(to 3) #'I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated.' #*You’re just saying that. #*Oh? There are stories? #**So what now? (to 5) #**Was this a one-time thing? (to 5) #**Then I assume we’re done? (to 4) #*Do you really need to talk? (to 4) #'...I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of a sense of fairness if nothing else.' #*Fine. What do you want to talk about? (to 5) #*That sounds like fun. (to 5) #*You have a sense of fairness? (to 5) #'And should you decide not to continue our... misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?' #*So if I say this will never happen again? #*And what about love? Does that enter the picture? #*Gee, thanks for spelling it out for me. #*I can live with that. Morrigan: I have something for you. unfinished (Romance-active, Approval >70) #That sounds a little vague. #Is it bigger than a bread box? #What do you mean? #So you would always know where I am? #Why do you think I would want this? #It's a sweet gift. Thank you. #Does it do anything else? ##So I could find you, if need be? (return) #How do I know I can trust you? #So you’re giving it to me simply out of practicality? (return) #I'm glad to see you care. (return) ##No, I can’t accept it. ##Fine, hand it over. ##Thank you for the gift. Morrigan: I wish to ask a question of you. Romantic Approval (Love) - only after completing the personal quest or giving her the Golden Mirror. The next time the Warden talks to her in Camp, she may begin a conversation asking about love. Here's an example of how to handle it to lose the romance: * "I wish to ask a question of you." # Go ahead. (to 2) # Can it wait? ## So it can't wait. Go ahead, then. (to 2) ## Do you need to get this hostile? (returns to current tier) ## I'm not in the mood for this, Morrigan. ### Speak your mind, then. (to 2) ### Why not? You do it. (to 3) ### Are you trying to pick a fight? (to 3) (2) # This is what is so important? (to 3) # This came out of nowhere, didn't it? (to 3) # My opinion? (to 3) (3) # Are you saying that you love me? (to 4) # And if I do love you? (to 4) # No, I certainly don't love you. (to 5) # If that's how you feel then we should stop. (to 4) (4) # Then let's end this right here and now. # I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. (to 5) (available only if not made love yet) # You're just being cowardly. (to 6) # Love is not a weakness. (to 6) # You're insane. This is ridiculous! (to 6) (5) # I don't love you. # I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan... (to 6) # But I do care for you. (to 6) # This is too bizarre. (to 6) (6) # You are worth my distraction. (end) # If that's what you really want, then let's end it. # It doesn't have to get that complicated. (end) # Don't talk like that. (end) Once Morrigan is in love with you and Flemeth's Real Grimoire has been completed, she will change. When you ask her to join you in your tent, she will refuse. (This is different from her "capricious nature" denials, which are only playing hard to get, of sorts.) When she is in this "love angst" mode, the following conversation option will be present under "We need to Discuss us": I'd like to ask you something personal * We need to Discuss us. ** When I asked you to join me in my tent... #'"I warned you did I not? I warned you that this was a weakness that was driving me mad. And yet you insisted."' #*Do you really want to stop? #*Why are you so frightened of this? #*I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan. #*I don't need these kinds of games. #'"Release me. Tell me that you wish to end this. Make me believe you and I... will be grateful."' #*I think we should end this. I really do. #*I don't want this to end. (end) #*You are insane. Completely insane. (end) #*I can't do that if you're with me. #'"Then I will go, if I must. If you tell me to go."' #*Then maybe you should. #*I can't ask you to do that. #*But I need you here. No matter what you choose it is impossible to bed Morrigan after she is in this mode. Other than that, she will reluctantly stay in a romance (and accept kisses) if you choose the correct options above. There is another path where she "gets frigid", with exact triggers unknown. After being at 100%, and teasing her about coming to your tent, then changing your mind (maybe more than once), you start getting *negative* approval for a kiss (even while she accepts it, and references you being romantic! Or, maybe that was just a cached display from previously turning her down). * Why? Is there anything at all in your test I would find interesting? ** Are you playing hard to get? *** As I recall, that is your game and not mine. ** I suppose not *** Then why do you keep asking? Indications of approval For those on consoles, who cant "hover" over the meter, it's nice to have alternative means of knowing approval level. Filling in her initial replies to clicking on her here. Hopefully, others on PC will add specific approval ratings to match: What do you wish of me? (approval level=5-25) I await your command (approval warm) (laughs) (Romance) (laughs) So, full of questions, are you? (Warm) Your Desire ? (Personal Quest completed, Love) What comes, my friend? (Personal Quest completed, Friendly) Category:Guides